


Hanami

by emothy



Series: geisha-fuji!au [6]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisha!fic, features cross-dressing. Written for pot500's Festivals Challenge. Attending a Hanami (a Sakura [Cherry Blossom] viewing party.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanami

-

"I find it very fitting that parties are held for this reason," Fuji says to Tezuka, strolling along with him and watching idle petals slip to the ground every so often when the wind blows too harshly. "Once again, men gathering around to admire Sakura."

He gestures to the geisha of the same name; small and delicate, looking terribly fragile, blushing beneath her make-up as the crowd around her make jokes, though not at her expense. It would be like insulting a child.

"I feel many things for geisha," Tezuka-san says, watching the scene with disinterest. "Admiration is not one of them."

"Nor desire, mmm, Tezuka-san?" Fuji teases. He is the only one whose eyes do not linger upon Sakura-san, except for Fuji himself, but in this guise he is not supposed to be looking anyway. "This party could last into the night; are you prepared for that inevitability?"

"I'm prepared for every inevitability." Tezuka says firmly. Fuji can feel the glare trained upon him, and wonders to what extent Tezuka believes in his own words.

-


End file.
